Re-Raised
by SuperAwesomeFan
Summary: All Sonic and Amy know is that they work for Eggman. But when they get caught before they completely finish their mission... Things will go down hill. Why doesn't Sonic and Amy know who the rest of the Sonic gang are? What does Eggman have to do with this? And why isn't Sonic 15? What happened to their memories? (Not sonamy I don't do pairing...yet)


SAF: i've been bussy! but look what i found!

Sonic:Food?

Silver: um...

Shadow: youre brain?

SAF:NOPE! my old story I had written!

Sonic:NO food!?

Silver:She said that you know..

Shadw:**SAF DOESNT OWN US BECAUSE IF SHE DID WE WOULD HAVE POINTLESS CONVERSATIONS THAT DONT DO ANYTHING BUT MAKE THE READER DUMB**

SAF:HEY

Shadow: **WE BELONG TO SEGA. ONLY SEGA... AND THE OWNERS OF IT...**

SAF: jerk...

Silver:... welll lets start the story!

Sonic: Yeah! Story start!

* * *

Two figures were trapped in some type of observatory room. They were both bound by very strong ropes and they both had bright lights in their faces. "Look. I don't know who you are or what you want from me, but let us go!" Sonic said. He was wearing blue jeans and a red t-shirt but most important of all he had on his famous shoes. "You heard the man! Let US go!" Amy said. She wasn't wearing her usual attire. She had on a blue shirt and blue jeans. "Sonic you got to remember me… from all those adventures… It's me! Tails; you're Bro…" "Never seen ya before in my life dork." Sonic replied to the two tailed fox earning a frown that was followed by a 'thinking face'.

"Mrs. Rose you don't remember me? You and cheese and I used to pick flowers and make flower crowns." Said an adorable little rabbit girl. Amy rolled her eyes and smiled "Look here… " Amy squinted her eyes at the rabbit angrily. "Shut up and leave me alone! I don't know you brat! Scram!" Amy replied to the cream colored rabbit. She did this insanely scary look at the rabbit and she ran away crying. A flying thing got in her face and said angrily "Chao!" and flew after the rabbit girl the fox did to. They heard a door close and a lock sound.

"Nice on Ames!" Sonic said to Amy looking impressed. "Not bad yourself, Sonickuu." At that name Sonic flinched. "Don't call me that Ames it reminds me when I lost that beat and-" Sonic shook his head. "Just don't say that." "Ok Sonickuu. How are we going to get out?" Amy asked. Sonic smirked, he stood up and the ropes that were around him instantly fell. "Am I AWESOME or what?" He asked. He snapped his fingers and waited. Amy gave an annoyed sigh. "Sorry Sonickuu. You left out the part when you were GOING TO GET ME OUT!" "Be patience Ames… let my AWESOMENESS flow." Sonic said. He winked at Amy on her ropes fell. She looked at Sonic with a sarcastic smile. "Very funny. Now let's get out of here before they return." Sonic nodded in agreement.

He pulled out his chaos emerald. But before he got them out he asked. "What do you think they were talking about?" he closed his eyes focused on where he wanted to go and "-Chaos-Control!" he said creating a portal. "I don't know," Amy said honestly. "Let's ask Eggman when we return to the base. Oh and give me the emerald, last time you had it you dropped it for a chili-dog-" "But Amy-" "And because you messed with Eggman's age regression transfer unit ray and you turned yourself three years younger than me , and since I'm fifteen, -" "It looked like a fun thingymajiggleabob!" "- I was to blame, So give me the emerald." She said thrusting her hand towards Sonic. The blue blur sighed and slowly gave her the emerald. She smiled, winked and stepped through the portal. Sonic shook his head mumbling something about 'women being crazy' and stepped half way through the portal.

Until a strong pair of hands grabbed his arms.

"Amy! They got me!" Sonic yelled before the pair hands covered his mouth and pulled him out of the closing portal. Amy turned around just as the portal was closed. "Sonic!" She said looking at the spot the portal had closed at. Sonic was captured. Sonic was in enemy territory. Sonic was younger than what he was supposed to be, and anything could happen to was on the outskirts of Eggman's base. Sonic had gotten better at teleporting…or so Eggman called it. She walked into Eggman's base and went through the short cut that lead her to Eggman's office. She went inside to see the mad doctor typing and scribbling away. She cleared her thought. The doctor stopped writing. He looked up at the female hedgehog.

* * *

"Hmm? OH! You two are back from the mission?!" Eggman asked excitedly. "Eggman…" Amy began. The Fat man didn't hear her. "Well good news!" "Eggman…" she said getting a little more louder placing her left hand on her hip and leaning to the left slightly."I fixed the age reversal ray Son-" Eggman stopped and then fully analyzed the problem… Sonic was gone. The mad doctor began to panic. He stood up and began to pace frantically. "No... The atmosphere isn't quite ready yet!...If he uncovers the truth! If he finds out who he really was then…"

"Um, doctor?" Amy asked. "What do you mean, 'Who he really was'? And what would happen if Sonic remembers something? Or better yet… 'Uncovers the truth'?" Eggman stopped being so frantic and realized that he ad been mumbling out loud. He couldn't inform her of their past lives! … but maybe he could have her infiltrate their forces and maybe- "Eggy?" she asked. Oh how he HATED that name! Eggman turned to look at the pink hedgehog. "You must go and gain their trust and…. Bring back sonic." "And how will I do that? I'm nowhere near being successful at chaos controlling and I have no idea who those creeps are." "Hmm…." Eggman looked at the pink hedgehog and put his hand to his chin. "You're correct on that note but metal sonic is capable of chaos controlling-"

' Even a ROBOT can do it? Man I have to start practicing!..' Amy thought "…and I'll send you information on each person…. You and he will head to Mobotropolis, put on a little show gain there trust, get they're emeralds, and retrieve Sonic! Ha ha and that is how things will go down, but you'll have to look the part… Amy rose…. Get ready to 'transform'" Eggman said. Amy had missed half of what Eggman was talking about but when he said 'transform' she got a sinking feeling that she wasn't going to like it…

* * *

The bright light shut off as a bigger brighter light turned on. Sonic spun around to see that he was surrounded by, that two tailed fox, that cream colored rabbit, a red echidna, a yellow squirrel, a black and red armadillo, a brown with neon dark red hair chipmunk, a rabbit that was half robotized, a purple walrus, a wolf with blond hair, a lynx of black and brown, and a white bat, but that didn't explain who was holding on to him. He elbowed the person's gut and felt the grip loosen just a little, but that was all he needed. He then grabbed the person's hand that covered his mouth and flipped the person. The person landed on his feet and was in a fighting stance. It was a black hedgehog with red stripes on his quills and a stretched out red triangle on his arms were his hands and wrist, connect and his feet.

Sonic crossed his arms and smirked. "Oh dearie me! I'm surrounded!" he said pathetically. "What ever should I do?" he smiled and said "By suckers! Eggman's probably worried sick…" And ran… The person who held onto Sonic before grabbed Sonic's arm he stopped running. And looked at him. "Let go of me!" Sonic said kicking the hedgehog. The hedgehog dodged while holding on to Sonic. Sonic threw a punch but the hedgehog caught it effortlessly. The hedgehog threw Sonic up in the air. Sonic got into a ball, but when he landed he was a bit dizzy. He hadn't quite mastered that move yet. Sonic sat on the floor trying to make the world stop doing a spin dash around him and while he was busy the rest of the gang circled him.

"Sonic. Do you remember us?" Said the echidna. Sonic was on the floor so he looked up at him and grabbed his head. Somehow he did look awfully familiar… "Yeah." Sonic said. Everyone's eye widened. "You do?" the two tailed fox said. "Yeah! The more I see ya… I think I know who you are!" "Tell us!" Everyone, except for the black hedgehog, bat, and echidna shouted. "You guys are a bunch of losers who don't have a life and you three," He pointed to the rabbit, fox, and a chao. "Are very annoying loners!" Sonic said then he crossed his arms. The rabbit began to cry and theother Tabbit with the robot parts began to comfort her. "Loser." Sonic said. "…This is going to take a lot longer than I thought…" the two tailed fox said. He flew over to Sonic. "I know this is a weird question but you seem to act… different. In a way.… Sonic, how old are you?" he asked.

Sonic paled…What kind of question was that? "Uh…WHAT'S IT TO YOU!" he shouted. The chipmunk girl with neon dark red hair walked over. "Hey," She kissed sonic on the cheek. "How old are you, Sonic?" She said. Sonic blushed and gave her a love-y dove-y look. "Hehe… you gonna have to try a lot harder babe." He said while smiling. The fox looked at sonic and said "I got it! 'WHAT'S IT TO YOU!' is twelve letters! Sonic is…twelve?" "Tails that has no logic to it." Said the purple walrus. "Think about it though. He doesn't act like he usually does and why would he say those words? He didn't have to speak at all." "Did you include his 'uh' in your theory to tails?" the squirrel asked. The fox shook his head sadly. "No Sally…. I totally skipped over it." The fox admitted. A rabbit walked over to Sonic."But how Hun?" she asked. The Sonic gang looked at Sonic who was casting them death glares. Sonic stood up only to have his arms grabbed by an echidna and fox.

"I, for one, actually like him this way." The black and red hedgehog said and began to walk off. The bat followed after him. The two tailed fox and echidna tried to help Sonic who didn't want to move from his spot but started to walk and drag Sonic along. Sonic shook his head. Once he had a clear view of everything he decided to think of a plan. "So Tails… What's your plan to help Sonic out with uh… memory?" asked the echidna. 'The fox name is Tails? I thought they were talking about his tails…I get it! Two tails!?' "Well Knuckles… I think we should test his stanza and try to help his memory out a little later… hey Sonic?" Sonic looked at the fox annoyed. "Do you like chili-dogs?" Tails asked. Sonic looked at him confused. What kind of question was that? "Uh… what's…. A chili-dog?" Sonic asked confused. Tails and Knuckles mouth flew open in shock. This was even more serious than they imagined.

* * *

SAF: well what do you think?

Sonic:... I hate hate you

Silver: will i be in it?

Shadow: eh... I should've beaten up faker but its... Eh.

SAF: everybody's a critic!

Sonic: no everybody hates Chris.

SAF: yeah! i really do!

Shadow:... He reminds me of maria...

Silver: is he an Iblis trigger?

Sonic: you have a lot to learn my silvery friend... A lot to learn...

SAF: well see ya guys! If i get alot of good reviews that you always give me i'll make this a story but right now its just a short! Hope to hear back soom!

Shadow: its 'soon' not soom.

SAF: and i qoute "EVERYBODY'S A CRITIC!"

Sonic: see ya!

Silver: bye guys and give SAF some ideas for me to join them... I dont want to be alone...


End file.
